5 years
by XAngelofDarkness19X
Summary: Natsu and Gajeel become S-Class mages. The started going on S-Class missions. Leaving two female mages alone. When Natsu and Gajeel both went on 5 year long mission. What do they find when the come back? What do dragon mates have to do with it? And why are Lucy and Levy at Sabertooth.
1. Chapter 1

Summery

Natsu and Gajeel become S-Class mages. The started going on S-Class missions. Leaving two female mages alone. When Natsu and Gajeel both went on 5 year long mission. What do they find when the come back? What do dragon mates have to do with it? And why are Lucy and Levy at Sabertooth.

I don't own Fairytail

Chapter 1 Where are they?

Natsu's POV 5 years ago

It was 6 months after Rivet-Face and Popsicle and I passed the S-Class exams. I was at the guild talking to Lucy. I have liked...no loved her since I found her in Hargeon. I have tried many times to ask her to be my mate, but I chicken out. Once I asked her to come to the park alone with me. (A/N: This is the time Mira and Cana told Lucy that Natsu was going to confess) She came and looked to beautiful. I chickened out and lied. She slapped me for no reason. I was scared she didn't share my feelings.

"Hey, Lucy do you want to go on a mission?" I asked Lucy. I wanted to be alone to confess to her.

"Sure. That sounds fun." Said Lucy. "I will go get the rest of Team Natsu." Lucy said.

When I was about to tell her something, Master Makarov yelled out "Natsu and Gajeel, please come to my office. NOW!"

"Hold on Lucy. Be right back." I said. I walked to masters office. Gajeel followed behind me. We knocked.

We heard "Come in." Makarov said. We walked in and sat in the chairs. It was a tense atmosphere. Then Makarov spoke up. "Boys I want you to go on a mission to take down a dangerous dark guild." He paused. Then spoke again. "The mission is supposed to take 5 years." At that both Natsu and Gajeel became silent. Makarov seeing their faces sighed. "You two are the most qualified." Makarov said. Then Gajeel spoke. "I will go." Natsu looked shocked. I sighed. "I will too."

Makarov smiled. This was a mix of sadness and happiness. "Ok, you leave in Tomorrow. I will fill you in later." Makarov said. "You may go." Natsu and gajeel stood up and walked out. When Natsu came down the stairs Lucy ran up to him. "What happened? What did Master need?" Lucy bombarded him with questions. "Gramps wants us to go on a 5 year mission." At that the whole guild went quiet. "What!?" Yelled the whole guild. Lucy became very quiet and still. It felt like she was like that forever. "When do you leave?" Lucy said silently. "Tomorrow." I said. "Both me and Gajeel will be going." I added. With that she ran out of the guild. Not long after Levy left too. That was the last we saw them.

Present Time Lucy POV

I am sitting at the guild with levy. Levy and I met Sting and Rogue on a mission. We got to know each other. 3 months after we met I started dating Rogue. Levy dated sting. Sting became the guild master after he attacked the last master when her attacked Lector. Sting found Lector 1 mounth after we met. We dated for 2 years and then Rogue proposed to me. Levy and Sting got engaged 1 month later. After that we left fairytail and joined Sabertooth. We both got married a year later. Rogue and I have been married since then. I will be an aunt soon. Levy is 8 months pregnant with twins. Both girls. They haven't chose baby names and I are trying for a baby.

I will sometimes think about fairytail and visit. When I dated Rogue, he trained me. He was so supportive. I became an S-Class Mage and so did levy. She trained with Sting. I don't have to depend on my spirits so much. I got the last celestial keys. She got them when Yukino Aguria's keys when she died on a mission and request Lucy take them. Lucy carried a katana. One like Rogues, but has a black and red blade. (A.N Like souls scythe blade in Soul Eater.) I no longer wears revealing clothes like before. She wears a black skirt and black tank top with red lace on top. Levy usally wheres her yellow/orange headband and yellow/orange dress. With with white halter top straps. But because she is pregnant she wears Blue jean shorts and a yellow tank top.

Rogue, Sting, Levy, and I have a team. "Hey, Levy have you got all of the baby stuff yet?" I asked. "Yes, Sting and I finished the nursery. Everything is ready. We just have to wait for them to be born." Levy said. She had a big smile on her face. We started talking baby things.

Then Sting and Rogue come and sit next to us. Rogue next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Luce." Rogue whispers in my ear.

"Hey, handsome." I say back. Sting next to Levy.

"What are you two talking about?" Sting asked. He had his arm around Levy.

"Baby stuff." I said. Smiling about the fact that I will be an aunt.

"Hey, blondie. Rogue and I want to go on a mission. I want you to stay with levy." Sting said.

"DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE AND YOUR BLOND TOO!" I yelled. "Lucy Kick" I yelled as my leg came up and kicked him into a wall and he fell unconscious.

"Lu-chan did you have to him him so hard?" Levy asked walking over to her unconscious husband. Suddenly Lector and Frosch come out of nowhere and Lector cries because Sting was beat and Fector is laughing and rolling on the ground.

Then the doors burst open. There are two figures standing there. "Give us back out girls!" a voice boomed throughout the guild. The dust settles. There standing in the doorway are Natsu and Gajeel. By this Sting woke up and had his arm around levy. The same as Rogue. Natsu and Gajeel looked mad. We were in big trouble.

This is my first fanfic. Please review. Spell check please. Should I continue or terminate? What should I name the kids? Thank you for reading. See you next time.

~XAngelofDarkness19X


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own fairytail

Chapter 2 Trouble No ones POV

Gajeel and Natsu looked very mad. They looked beyond mad. "Give back Lucy and Lecy!" Yelled Natsu as he bursted into flames. They both had dragon scales on their faces and arms. "Hey, jerk get away from Levy!" Gajeel yelled as he ran after Sting with a metal arm. Sting jumped up and dogged. At the same time he picked up Levy and put her aside so she and their daughters would be safe.

Sting them ran at Gajeel with his covered in white light. Gajeel dodged. When he was distracted Sting did a breath attack "Holy Dragon roar".

At the same time Natsu was attacking Rouge. Natsu had his hands on fire. He ran to punch Rouge, but Rouge doged. Then he did a breath attack. "Shadow Dragon Roar." It hit Natsu right in the face. After a while Rogue and Sting knocked out Natsu and Gajeel. They tied them up so that when they wake up they won't attack.

"Why are they here?" Asked Rogue. "I don't know, but my question is why they were so mad." Said Levy. As she was talking Natsu and Gajeel wake-up. "Hey! Let us go and give back Lucy and Levy!" Natsu said.

"Why would we give you our mates? That would be crazy, right. Pinky." Said Sting mockingly.

"WHAT!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled.

"You heard Sting we are their mates. Do we have a problem?" Lucy said with a murderess aura around her. Rogue laughed at his wife's antics. "And furthermore your little show awhile ago was stressful and Levy doesn't need more stress. It is bad for the girls." Lucy continued. Pointing at levy and her large belly.

"W...WHAT! Levy you swallowed a planet!" Gajeel yelled.

"LEVY CHOP!" (A.N LOL Soul Eater 'Maka Chop') Yelled Levy as she pulled a book out of nowhere and hit Gajeel. "Natsu and Gajeel why are you here?" Asked Rogue a little angry that these two tried to take back his and Stings mates.

"Ah..well we...

Please review. Spell check please. Should I continue or terminate? Follow and favortie. What should I name the girls? Thank you for reading. See you next time. Sorry its short. Will up date soon.

~XAngelofDarkness19X


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. School is hard and homework is piling up. Well here it is now. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own FairyTail**

**5 years chapter 3 2 days previous at FairyTail No ones POV **

I was a normal day at fairytail, well as normal as it can be at fairytail. Ever senses Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, and Levy left it hadn't been the same. It was quieter. For 5 years it had been different. Everyone was just sitting around the guild. Wendy and Romeo who started dating were sitting at the bar talking.

"I wish Lucy and Levy were still here. Natsu and Gajeel are supposed to come back soon." Said Wendy. Who now was taller and looked more like a abault.

"Yeah. It is more quiet." Said Romeo, who looked more like Natsu and gray. It shows that 5 years have passed. Then the guild doors blasted oped.

"We are back!" Yelled a familiar voice. As the dust settled Natsu and Gajeel were standing in the doorway. Everyone was silent the they all cheered.

"Natsu and Gajeel are home everyone. Our nakama are home. Lets celebrate." Shouted Makarov. People started parting. They had drinking games and Natsu and Gajeel told them about their mission. There were fights and everyone passed out after parting for hours.

**The next day at FairyTail**

When Natsu woke up it was bright. "I see you're awake Natsu." Said Mirajane.

"Yeah. Hey can I have a glass of water. Please Mira." Asked Natsu as he navigated his way through his sleeping guild mates.

"Of course, Natsu." Mira said with a smile. When he got to the bar Mira handed him his water.

"Thank you." Natsu said. "Hey, Mira where is Lucy? Is she on a mission or something?" Asked Natsu. He looked like he really missed her.

"Yeah and where is Levy?" Asked Gajeel who just woke up and was walking to the bar.

"W...well th...ey aren't here anymore." Said Mira stuttering. She looked like she was about to cry. She had a sad smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! ARE LUCY AND LEVY DEAD?!" Yelled Natsu, who was freaking out that the love of his life was dead. Gajeel was doing the same. He was scared Levy was dead.

"NO! They aren't part of the guild anymore. They left 3 years ago." Mira said as she watched the two dragonslayers calm down a little, but they still looked like they would pass out. With all the noise some of the guild started to wake up.

"Where did they go Mira?! Tell me now?!" Screamed Gajeel.

"They are at sabertooth and…. Mira was cut off by both Natsu and Gajeel ran out of the guild. They ran to the train station. They both bought tickets to sabertooth.

Once they got on the train they remembered their motions sickness. In all their hast motions sickness. The train ride was 8 hours. Natsu spent to next 8 hours puking out the window and Gajeel was on the floor. When they finally got off the train Natsu was kissing the ground. They sat on a branch for an hour just getting over there motion sickness. Then they remembered why the are there.

"Ready, Natsu?" Said Gajeel getting up.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Yelled Natsu. Running off. Once they got to the guild they blasted open the doors.

**Present Time No One's POV**

"Natsu and Gajeel why are you here?" Asked Rogue a little angry that these two tried to take back his and Stings mates.

"Ah..well we…" Said Natsu stuttering. He was sweating bullets.

"Well what?" Said a very pissed off Sting. He looked like he was about to kill them. Natsu and Gajeel started to explain everything that happened.

"That doesn't explain, why you are here." Rogue said as he hugged Lucy from behind.

"We can to bring out girls back." Gajeel said.

"Who said we were yours?" Levy and Lucy said with a murderous aura around them. Before they could do anything Rouge and Sting punched Natsu and Gajeel in the face. Causing large bruises to appear.

"I already told you Why would we give you our mates? That would be crazy. Right?" Sting said, while hugging Levy.

**Rogue's POV**

"Natsu I love Rouge." Lucy said. As she walked over to me and hugged me.

"Lucy is my mate and wife! You can't have her.I said to him.

Natsu sighed. "Luce is this really what you want?" Natsu looked up with hopeful eyes. Hoping that Lucy would go with him.

"I am sorry Natsu, but yes. I am happy with Rouge." Lucy said as she walked away from me and towards Natsu. Once she was about 2 feet away from him she looked back at me and smile. My smile. The one she only showed me.

"Ok. If you're happy with him, I will be happy too." Natsu said. He smiled, but then his face turned serious. Then he looked at me. "If I even hear that you hurt her in anyway I will burn you alive. Got that." He said. I know he was serious. I nodded my head. We let Natsu and gajeel go. We don't know what happened to gajeel, but we know they a book was involved.

**2 Months later at Sabertooth Lucy's POV**

It has been 2 months since Natsu and Gajeel first came to the guild. 5 weeks after they left Levy had her 2 girls. Lily and Taylor. We went to fairy tail a week after, so the could meet our family. We parted for them. That was 2 weeks ago. Now Levy and I are sitting in the corner of the guild. "You have to tell him." Levy said. It was her day off today. Sting and Rogue had to watch the girls. "I know, but how do you bring it up in conversation? I dont want to give him a heart attack like sting did." I said. Trying not to laugh at the memory of our also strong guild master having a heart attack when Levy told them she was pregnant and a again when he found out it was twins. "Not funny Lu-chan. Just tell him." Levy said with a serious face. "What do you want me to do. Just go up to him and say 'Hey, Sweetie how was your day? Oh, yeah I am pregnant." I said sarcastically. When I said this the guild doors opened to a very tired and exhausted looking Sting and Rogue. "Nows your chance Lu=chan. Go he needs to know." Levy told me. "Fine." I said as I gave up. I walked up to Rogue. "Hey, Rogue can I talk to you?" I asked. I was nervous. I think Rogue could sense that. "Sure. What's wrong?" He asked. Worry was in his voice and eyes. "Umm...Rogue how was it taking care of Lily and Taylor?" I asked. "It was hard, but at the same time I loved taking care of them. Why?" Once Rogue said that I didn't feel nervous anymore. "Well, Rogue you better get the hang of it now. You have 9 months." I finished with a smile. "You mean your-" Rogue stopped when I cut him off. "Yup. Oh yeah if its a girl it's name will be Stella." I said. What happened surprised me. Rogue cheered and twirled me in the air and yelled "I am going to be a dad." He put me down and faced me towards him. "You know I love you." He said as he hugged me. "I love you too."

**How was it. Sorry it took so long to update. The kid names were chosen by Coolstar46. Thank you. Review please. Thank you again. My first fanfic.**


End file.
